It's You or Him
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: When the Brotherhood of Evil are aware of a new Titan, they want her to join their team. So, they lure her to their lair by kidnapping someone she'd give her life for.
1. Prologue

**Sometimes I wonder if I'm writing too fast...this is just an idea that popped into my head a few days ago & I thought I'd try it. I think I might do better with this story than my last one, "Zoey" Because in this one, I don't have to make pointless reasons for an introduction. However, I think I'll go make a new video intro out of boredom. XD**

**EDIT**

**SWEET NIBLETS! All this time, I've had my prologue to "Zoey" on here! Oh, jeese...oh, well. i fixed it. It makes more sense, now. XD Bye!**

Zoey was flying through the air, over Jump City, in the middle of the afternoon. She looked down & landed in front of a video game store. She pulled out her communicator.

"Robin, I'm at the video game store. Have you seen him?"

"Not yet," Robin replied, "But, I think Beast Boy heard you." After he said that, Beast Boy zoomed towards her & stopped, when he was standing next to her.

"Well…Beast Boy, that was fast…" Zoey said.

"Yep! I'm here…to uh…watch your back…" Beast Boy said.

"But…we're not fighting…" Suddenly, they heard a blow behind them & turned around to find that the store had been crushed & reduced to ruble. Beast Boy leaned on his knees & picked up a couple of pieces.

"Nooo! Why must it be the video game store?!" he complained. Zoey shook her head & looked on, to find that a big purple blob had stomped on it & was now, headed for the airport. She made an energy platform for herself & rode on it, catching up to him. She flew in front of him. The purple monster had lots of green eyes, needless to say, was none other than Plasmus.

"Hey, sticky! That's right, I'm talking to you! Come & chase me!" She stuck her tongue out at him & flew off in the other direction. Plasmus followed her & shot purple blobs of goo from his chest. Zoey moved herself around on her platform to dodge the blasts, before one hit her & knocked her down. She pushed herself up & stood up, looking up at Plasmus, who was now in front of her.

As he shot his arm down to grab her, instead of moving, she stood her ground & her eyes began to glow bright blue, & her hair began to whip around her face. When Plasmus struck at her, he paused, before he was exploded backwards by Zoey, who was now glowing blue & smiling, wickedly at him. She lifted her arms into the air & shot long, powerful rays of blue energy at Plasmus. Plasmas screeched & fell to the ground. When most of the purple goo melted away, only a man was revealed, sleeping on the ground. Zoey softened her look, but, kept her smile. Beast Boy walked up to her, weakly, panting.

"Wow…you…are fast…" he said, collapsing on the ground beneath him. Zoey giggled. She pulled out her communicator.

"Robin, he's asleep. Better get him back to wherever he's supposed to go." she said.

"Good job, Zoey!" Robin said.

"Yeah, good job!" Cyborg agreed.

"You were glorious!" Starfire said.

"Thanks, guys… Well, I'll see you later…" She put away her communicator & flew off. It was revealed that someone had been watching her performance as they spoke. None other than the Brotherhood of Evil. Madam Rouge & the Brain were watching a computer.

"She is quite powerful…" Brain said.

"Yes, she is…maybe too powerful…" Madam Rouge said.

"She could be a real threat to our future evil plans."

"Perhaps…although, she used to work for a villain."

"I want her."

"Huh?"

"I want her to join the Brotherhood of Evil." There was a pause, "Also, how did you know these things about her?"

"I have been watching her for awhile. She is the new Titan. However, If you want her on the team, I know exactly how to get her to do it."

"Oh, really. You do?"

"Yes. I will do it. I like these kind of assignments." She walked out of the room.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Needless to say, prologues are short. XD**


	2. Part 1

**I got carried away with writing again, think. For some reason, I like that this time. XD So, the chapter has no name because everything happens. I proof-read this, but, feel free to point out any spelling or grammar errors if I missed any.**

Lightning was flying over the town around evening, close to dusk. It was light, but, raining. He looked down & saw someone in the forest. He gave a confused look & flew down to see who it was. When he landed, he saw Zoey standing in the forest.

"Zoey, what are you doing here?" he asked. She said nothing, but, only looked at him, smiling the way she did when she had defeated Plasmus. "Zoey, are you ok? You're acting kind of strange…" He walked towards her & reached out, but, Zoey morphed into Madame Rouge & she said,

"That's because she isn't here…"

"Madame Rouge! Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I disguised myself as Zoey to lure you into my trap."

"What trap?"

"This one." She shot her arms out to try to grab him, but, he flew out of the way. She kept trying to grab him for a few minutes, until she finally got tired of it & stopped.

"This is going nowhere." she said. She shot her arm out & grabbed his arm & yanked him to the ground.

"You expect me to believe you weren't even trying?" Lightning snapped.

"No. I expect you to cooperate, so, I don't have to do this the hard way…"

"Well, looks like you'll be disappointed." Lightning yanked his arm away from her & blasted at her. She dodged his blasts easily, before kicking him. She grabbed his leg & fell to the ground.

"And it looks like you'll be in pain…" she said, towering over him, as he glared at her. He stood up & hovered in the air, before Madame Rouge slapped him, making him fall into a mud puddle. He pushed himself up.

"Ugh! You'll pay for that!" he said, getting up. He began to heat up, but, Rouge grabbed one of his arms & yanked it behind him, forcing him around, so, his back was facing her, & twisted his wrist. His eyes went wide & he groaned in pain.

"You're only making it harder for yourself…" Rouge said. Lightning tried to look behind him, but, was barely able to move. "I've always thought you would be easy to capture."

"…Not…as easy…as you think…"

"Oh, really? Then, how come you can barely get your words out?" Lightning yelled out & shoved her off of him.

"I don't have to stick around for this."

"You don't, but, you will!" Rouge shot her hands at him a multiple of times, so fast, it was almost hard for him to dodge them. Finally, she punched him over & he landed on his back. He sat himself up, panting. Rouge leaned over & grabbed his collar, picking him up & throwing him into a tree. Before he could look up, she grabbed him again & smashed him into another tree, multiply. He forced himself to stand up & pulled his arms over his face, before Rouge unleashed more blows on him, forcing him back.

"Are you going to give up, yet?" Rouge asked.

"…Never!"

"Then, I guess I'll kick it up a notch." She wrapped her leg around his & tripped him. Then, she grabbed his neck & yanked him up. "Face it, Lightning. You can't win."

"Face this!" he blasted her in the face & she let go of him & stumbled back, holding her face for a minute. After a moment, she pulled her arms down.

"You're going to wish you never did that…" she said.

"I'll be counting on that." They charged at each other & collided, holding each other back by pushing each others' hands. They exchanged piercing glares.

"Give up! I'm stronger than you!" Rouge said.

"If you're so strong then why am I still standing?" Rouge yelled out in anger & kicked him. He let go of her & fell down, clutching his stomach, before Rouge towered over him & grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him up. He glared at her.

"You will not be standing for long…" she said. She smacked him into another tree, before grabbing his leg & pulling him towards her.

"I'm…not going to give up…" he told her, before she stomped on him, making him lose his air for a moment. He pulled out his communicator. Rouge yanked it out of his hand.

"Excellent Idea." she said, "I'll call for help for you…"

* * *

Zoey was flying through the city, holding a drink & sucking on the straw. When her communicator started beeping, she pulled it out of her pocket & held it up like a phone.

"Hello," she said, casually.

"Hello, Zoey."

"Who's this? I don't recognize you…"

"Probably because you've never met me. I am Madame Rouge, a member of the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Great, so, if you're evil, what are you doing with a Titans communicator?" She started sucking on her straw again, waiting for answer.

"It is Lightning's." She spat her drink out & dropped her cup, now levitating, rather than moving.

"What? How'd you get his?"

"I am holding him captive. And if you want to see him again, unharmed, you will meet me in my lair, with the most powerful weapon you have."

"Umm…what do you want a weapon for?"

"You'll see. Be there before sunset tomorrow. Or he will be destroyed." The communicator went blank. Zoey put it in her pocket, quickly as not to drop it in shock. Meanwhile, Rouge had crushed the communicator & left the pieces on the ground, chuckling to herself as she held Lightning's arms behind his back & forced him to walk with her. Zoey floated in the air, completely dumb-founded.

"The most powerful weapon I have? I don't have any weapons…has she been spying on me?" With these questions, she flew off.

* * *

A dark hallway looked like it went for miles, when it only went for a few yards. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, everything was metal. Sound of struggling could be heard, before a bang echoed through the hallway. As dark as the hallway was, it led to a rather large, light room, with cage-like cells on one side & metal ceilings. The cells had glass doors with no handles. They looked like windows. The doors were opened with a remote control, not a doorknob. However, there was no one in them. The noises & bangs had been coming from outside the cells.

"Stop squirming. You're only going to hurt yourself…" Madame Rouge said. In front of her, Lightning was on his knees, his hands cuffed with metal in front of him. There were cuffs around his legs, as well, disabling him to run away or move far. He finally stopped struggling & turned to her.

"I can't believe you told her that!" he said.

"Well, it is true…" He struggled again for a second, before stopping, panting from using all his energy on attempting escape.

"No, it's not! What are you gonna do? Shock me?"

"No…you will see what I am going to do if she doesn't show up in time."

"Of course she'll get here on time…she can fly. She'll be here in no time!"

"You better hope so…because right now, your life depends on her…" He struggled some more.

"Why did you take me captive, anyway? What do _I_ have to do with this?" Rouge smiled.

"Hm, hm…you should know…"

"Don't play games with me, Rouge!" he hissed, "What's going on?!"

"Be patient…you will find out soon enough…"

"…Not soon enough for me…" he muttered. Rouge grabbed his hair & yanked him up.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing…nothing… I-I said uh…uh…" She dropped him.

"I no longer have interest in what you said…just be quiet…"

"What will you do if I don't?" Her eyes narrowed. She leaned down.

"I will reduce the time she has left to get here, reducing your chance of living." His eyes narrowed in fear, although he tried not to show it.

"Ok, ok, I'll be quiet, now…" he said.

* * *

Zoey was searching through her closet for something, in a dark room, with only the lamp to light up, revealing her bed & cabinet. She stopped & sighed, plopping onto the bed.

"That's it! I don't have anything! What am I gonna do?" she asked herself. She hit her forehead, closing her eyes, "Come on, think! Think of _something_! Anything!" She softened her look, & breathed, trying not to think about it. However, thoughts only came faster, making her sit up, quickly.

"I gotta find something." She got up & ran out of her room, not even bothering to turn off her lamp. She snuck through her living room, where her dad was sleeping on the couch, & had left the TV on. The TV was now playing some commercial about cooking. She looked in the kitchen. Her mom wasn't in there. She smiled & ran out the door that led to the garage that was open. She then flew off before anyone could see her or stop her. She looked around. She flew for awhile, before stopping. She floated there in the air & pulled out her communicator.

"Here goes nothing…" She turned it on, "Madame Rouge, are you there?" she asked, her expression becoming rather pouty.

"Yes." Rouge replied, "Why are you calling?"

"You never told me where your lair is. And I don't have any weapons. What do I do?"

"First, the place I wanted to meet at is underground, under the dock."

"Ok…and?"

"Figure something out. I'm sure you're not thinking about it the right way…"

"But…" It was too late. She had hung up. She gave a heavy sigh. "Uh!" She put her communicator away & flew off.

* * *

Later, when she landed on the dock, she sat down & leaned over on her knees, looking under it. There was water.

"How am I gonna do this?" she asked herself. A moment later, she beamed. "Well, I'd better hurry. It's getting really dark." She jumped into the water. Under the water, she forced herself to look around & swim to the ground, which, being under the dock, wasn't very deep. But, being dark, it was harder to see. She lit up her hand & forced the energy through the water, drilling through the dirt. In a dry room, the dirt was dry on the ceiling, but, quickly became wet as the ceiling had a hole drilled into it, one big enough for Zoey to fit through. The dirt fell to the ground & so did water. Zoey quickly squeezed herself through, also falling to the ground. She sat up & rubbed her head.

"Well, that wasn't very comfortable." she said, rubbing her eyes. She stood up & walked down the hallway. She looked around & a camera turned as she walked past it, watching her, before scanning her from behind. She beamed & turned around & a red line went up & down over her face, before disappearing. The place began to light up & beep loudly.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." it repeated. Her look became worried.

"Uh oh…" she said, running down the hallway, as a bunch of red lasers came out of the walls & shot at her. She put up a shield for a few seconds, before taking it down & putting a platform up for her to ride on & jumping on it. She rode as fast as she could, before a laser hit her platform & knocked her off, just before the platform dissolved. She landed & quickly got up, panting, before running more. There were two hallways in front of her, one going to her right & one gong to her left. She looked around, quickly & ran behind the right corner to avoid the lasers. She panted as she put her back to the wall.

"Ok…bad hallway…" she panted. She looked down the new hallway. "Maybe this one will be better…" She started walking & as she was walking past a vent, she heard a loud bang, coming from it. She turned around & heard more metal banging & walked over to it. She gave a confused face. She made an energy platform & jumped onto it, levitating herself to the vent's level. She melted the vent with her powers & crawled inside. More banging was heard. She winced, as it was even louder against the metal walls. She stopped at another vent to her left & looked. She saw Madame Rouge & the Brain in the room, talking.

"Is she here?" Brain asked.

"No, she is not. She is very late. I guess I will have to follow through…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It will teach her a lesson in responsibility." Zoey gasped. "I must go. I do not want to be late, myself." Zoey watched as Rouge walked out the door. Her expression become worried as she let out a quiet gasp, before she rushed down the vent to find the room she was heading to.

* * *

Rouge walked into a big room, the same one that had the cells in it. Lightning was sitting on the floor in front of her, apparently complaining in his head.

"She is not here." Rouge said, walking right behind him.

"Umm…so, what are you going to do?" He asked, forcing a smile.

"Unfortunately for you, I have decided to follow through with what I told her would be the consequences if she was not here on time." Lightning gulped.

"And…that would be…?" he asked, already knowing the unbelievable answer.

"You know very well what that would be." His eyes went wide. Rouge pressed a button on the wall, which revealed the circle in the middle of the room to be a trap door, as the sides split & reclined out of sight, revealing boiling hot lava. Rouge smiled.

"Hello, I can't see!" Lightning said, referring to the trapdoor & how he was too far away from it to see what was inside.

"Very well…" She grabbed the back of his collar & dragged him over to it, until he was sitting on the edge, & would fall in if she let go of him. His eyes went wide.

"Sorry I asked…" he squeaked out.

"I'm sure you are." She pushed him slightly over the ledge, but, kept a firm grip on his collar.

"Wait! Umm…perhaps, she was delayed…" Lightning said, beginning to sweat not only from the heat, but, from fear.

"Why else would she be late?" Once again, she brought him closer to falling in, but, kept her grip tight.

"Umm…uh-maybe she's on her way right now…?" Without responding, she brought him closer to the lava. His eyes began to water from the heat as his face was lit up orange. "Please stop…give her a little more time…"

"Her time was up ten minutes ago…if she was going to show up, she…"

"STOP!" They both beamed & Rouge looked behind her. Zoey was standing in the doorway, panting. She shoved her anger aside for later & walked towards her. "You know, next time you want me to come to your lair, you might want to let me know that you wanted me to show up in a curtain room, AND that the security lasers would go off on me!" She paused & reached behind her to pull out what looked like a very complicated gun. It had several small windows on it, blinking lights & several triggers, by the looks of it.

"Here." she said. She put it on the ground rather roughly. "It was hard to find this, but, I managed." She paused & looked up at her. "Where is Lightning?" Rouge moved & pulled Lightning back up & allowed him to sit down next to the trap door. Zoey ran towards him & sat down. "Are you ok?"

"I was almost toast…"

"I gonna…" Her eyes began to glow, but, she calmed down & they turned back to normal, "Never mind." She turned to Rouge. "Where's the key?"

"Zoey, this is not the weapon I was talking about."

"What, now, you have more information you didn't tell me before? You required a specific weapon?" Zoey stood up.

"You thought about it the wrong way, Zoey. This is not the weapon I was talking about…you are." Zoey gasped & stared, wide-eyed at her.

"M-Me? What do you mean?"

"Zoey, I have been watching you for awhile…you could say almost since you came to Jump City…"

"You've been spying on me?!"

"Don't think of it as spying. Although I'm not sure what you should think of it as…anyway, never mind that. I watched your performance in defeating Plasmus yesterday & I must say, both I & the Brotherhood's leader, the Brain, were very impressed. He decided he wanted you on the team…&…"

"And you knew I wouldn't come unless you had something to hold over my head…" Zoey finished for her.

"You see? That's another reason. You are sharp as a tack, both mentally & physically. You would make a great addition to the Brotherhood of Evil. You would be our ultimate weapon."

"But…I'm not bad…I've worked for a villain before & I do NOT want to go back to that life…the villain I worked for was abusive when I failed & never rewarded me when I didn't. When he gave me an assignment, he didn't explain it. He didn't give me any instructions. He just expected me to know how to do it & do it right on the first try." She paused, "Why should you be any different?" Rouge raised a brow.

"How would you know if I were different?"

"I don't know." She crossed her arms, "You tell me." She raised a brow of her own, before smiling.

"I do not have to tell you anything."

"Then, I can't trust you enough to even believe you next time you tell me you're going to do something. And besides, different or not, I still don't want to be evil. I wanted a chance to make a difference. That's why I left Talon."

"Well, you can make a big difference if you join us." Zoey didn't believe her, but, she didn't say so. Instead, she said,

"Wanna bet?"

"Don't get smart with me…"

"No, I mean it as a question: Do you want to bet?"

"On what?"

"I'm sure you won't be afraid to take on 'your greatest weapon'. If I win the battle, I get the key & I get to go home & you can't try to stop me."

"And if I win?"

"If you win, I'll…" She paused, "I'll umm…I'll join your team."

"Very well. Did I ever mention that I always figured you would require training before becoming threat to us?"

"There's a lot of things you didn't mention…but, then again, I wouldn't have believed you, anyway…" She got ready to fight, "So…what kind of powers do you have?" Rouge shot her arm out & grabbed Zoey's arm, yanking her over to her.

"Ok, I didn't see that coming." she said. Rouge attempted to grab her neck, but, she swooped under her & yanked her arm away. She blasted her forward. Rouge pushed herself back up to where she could look up at Zoey. She gave a mad look & jumped to her feet. Zoey gave a smile. Rouge charged at her with a yell, before Zoey jumped up & did a flip in the air, landing on the other side of her.

"Enough playing around!" Rouge said, "You can do better than that! I know you can!"

"Now, that's something you said that I believe…" Zoey jumped at her & stopped in mid-air, right in front of her, creating a blue shield in front of her, that appeared as if smoke were flaming in front of it, before long blue waves shot out from it, sending Rouge smashing into one of the cells. Lightning watched in awe at the move she'd just preformed. Rouge pushed herself up a little, mostly just leaning on the cell, sending another piercing glare at Zoey, who only smiled. "Had enough already, Rouge? Come on, you can do better than that…" Her eyes narrowed, "I know you can…" Rouge got up & charged at her, pushing her over & holding her shoulders down.

"Are you saying I cannot defeat you?"

"Well, I _am_the most powerful weapon you've ever seen…" Rouge picked her up & threw her into the wall. She rushed over to Zoey, before she cold get up & picked her up, slamming her into the wall, repeatedly. "That's what most people without powers try…" Her eyes began to glow bright blue, before she shot blue lasers out of her eyes, knocking Rouge back & practically blinding her. "It doesn't work on me…" She lit up her hands with blue fire, before moving her arm around, creating shields that disappeared after they were created, over & over as Rouge tried to punch her repeatedly. Rouge stopped & yanked her leg under Zoey's, tripping her, before quickly grabbing her collar.

"You know, you might consider using that weapon I brought…" Zoey said, smiling. Rouge hoisted her off the ground & threw her towards the lava. As Zoey was about to hit it, she created a platform over the trapdoor & landed on it. She jumped up, as her platform began to heat up from so much hot air. "Woo! That's hot!" She jumped off as the platform dissolved. Rouge quickly grabbed the gun that Zoey had brought & pointed it at her.

"Thanks for the advice." she said, almost mockingly, "Now, don't move!"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. I don't have to move." She sat there & as her eyes began to glow again, & as her hands flamed with blue fire, the ground around Rouge flamed in a circle & the flames became higher by the second. "Now, you can't see me." Zoey said from outside the ring of fire, getting up & running from her spot. Rouge pulled a lever on the gun & it light up, making beeping noises, as if it were getting ready to fire, or powering up. Zoey reached out & the ring of fire disappeared. Rouge pointed the gun at Zoey, who stood her ground, & pulled the third trigger, closest to her. The gun heated up red & began to make engine noises, before firing out a long, wide laser towards Zoey. Zoey widened her eyes as it came towards her, knocking her into the wall & cracking the wall when she landed. She coughed from dust & looked up to see Rouge, pointing the heated gun at her face.

"Zoey, do something!" Lightning said. Zoey smiled as she looked at him, before giving Rouge a sinister look. She jumped up, her hands flaming & did a flip over her, landing next to him. Rouge fired several small lasers at her, as she put up a shield around them to block them.

"I've got to get her in the right spot…" she said to herself. She took her shield down & jumped into the air, grabbing the metal rail & hanging from it, pushing on it with one leg. Rouge put the gun down & jumped at her, before Zoey jumped down just as she grabbed the rail. As soon as she hit the ground, she put up a shield around her, right under Rouge. She opened up her eyes, to reveal they were glowing & widened, before her shield exploded, sending a huge beam of blue light to everything in it's path, above her, including Rouge. Rouge's eyes widened, before she was caught in the light, as it heated up. Lightning could tell she was using all her energy, but, was mostly thinking about how awesome it was.

Zoey's eyes were now flaming blue & she brought her elbows to her sides, bringing her hands towards her face, clenched into fists that were also flaming. A few moments passed & then, the light disappeared, dropping Rouge about ten feet in front of her, before Zoey collapsed onto the ground, letting out a loud breath.

"Zoey, are you ok?" Lightning hollered. Zoey looked up, her eyes now weary.

"That depends…did I win?" she breathed out.

"I…think so…" Zoey reached out & her hand flamed. After a second, the cuffs around Lightning's arms & legs flamed blue & were reduced to ashes.

"…Good…" Her last word sounding like more of a breath of air, she passed out.

* * *

Black faded to blur, & back again several times, before Zoey blinked her eyes open, waiting for clear vision. When it came, she saw Lightning, standing over her & a light, yet, slightly colorful sky behind him. She sat up, slightly.

"Hey…how long have I been asleep?" she asked, sitting up a little more.

"Umm…since last night…we left before Madame Rouge woke up, or before anyone could stop us…"

"Oh…" She sat up all the way, "So, are you ok? I mean, did she do anything to you before I came?"

"Not really…I mean, unless almost dropping me into that lava counts…"

"Good. Then, I know you're ok." As she spoke, she wrapped her arms around him. Lightning's face turned bright red. She let go of him & leaned back again. "So…you wanna get some pizza?" Lightning shook his head a little.

"That sounds good."

"Cool." She stood up, before they took each other's hand & flew off.

**-THE END-**

**I hope I did good. I think Lightning could've done better with Rouge, it's hard to write much about someone who doesn't have many powers. Unless she has the powers of whoever she morphs into, but, I don't think she does... Titans Go (DOT) Net won't tell me anything about her. I'll try to do better next time I write about her. What do think of a Digimon Tamers & Teen Titans crossover? If you like the idea, maybe you could give me some plot ideas & whether I should do the dimension thing or just have them travel to their town.**


End file.
